fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Młodszy Brat Nali (Stories from the Pride Lands) 1
''Młodszy Brat Nali (Stories from the Pride Lands) - ''Pierwsza książka z serii Stories from the Pride Lands. Prolog: Kicheko czaił się w gęstej trawie. Drobne, ostre końcówki kuły go w futro, a słońce parzyło od góry. Książe machał swoim ogonem, zakończonym ciemno-brązową końcówką uniesionym lekko ponad trawę. Wystawił lekko głowę i zmrużył zaraz oczy widząc leżącego na rozgrzanym kamieniu swojego kuzyna, syna Jasiri i Kiona - Kivuliego. Hybryda hieny i lwa była synem jego wujka i przywódczyni zwierząt, które mieszkały kiedyś na Złej Ziemi - Jasiri. Był nieco starszy od niego, marudy i nie lubił się bawić. Mimo wszystko młody książę często droczył się z nim i zmuszał do zabawy. To była jedna z ich "zabaw". Zadaniem lewka było zakradnięcie się do swojego kuzyna, niepostrzeżenie i zaatakowanie go. Kicheko zwykle przegrywał, bo Kivuli zawsze JAKIMŚ CUDEM robił unik w momencie w którym książę już skakał i miał już chwycić go za plecy. Ale tym razem miało być inaczej! Lewek szedł, a raczej prawie czołgał się najostrożniej jak umiał. Usuwał spod ziemi wszystkie patyczki, gałązki, kamyczki i inne rzeczy które mogłyby zdradzić jego kryjówkę. Kicheko był już tak blisko jak tylko mógł. Czuł wprost dość nietypowy (pół hieni, pół lwi) zapach swojego kuzyna. Sam Kivuli leżał znudzony na kamieniu i obserwował dwa, stojące nieruchomo (jak zresztą zawsze) kamienie. Książę zawsze zastanawiał się dlaczego hieno-lew nie szuka prawdziwych przyjaciół, tylko zajmował się tymi swoimi "głazami". Ale nie czas teraz na to! Kicheko zrobił jeszcze jeden, ostrożny krok i naprężył się, gotów do skoku. Machnął szybko ogonem i zmrużył oczy. Skoczył! Otworzył już łapy aby złapać swojego kuzyna na plecy, lecz nagle ten przeturlał się na bok, a Kicheko przeleciał dosłownie kilka centymetrów od niego. Lewek rąbnął głową o ziemie (na szczęście nie było to zbyt bolesne) i warknął cicho. Kivuli spojrzał znudzony na swojego kuzyna i ziewnął. - Nie stać cię na więcej? - prychnął i usiadł. Kicheko wstał i otrzepał się z ziemi. Był wściekły. - Oszukiwałeś! - krzyknął książę. - Musiałeś oszukiwać! Nie wolno ci było patrzeć, a patrzyłeś! Na pewno! Kivuli zmrużył oczy. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio przejętego. - Jesteś mały i głupi. - skomentował oschle i polizał się po łapie. - To ty chcesz się bawić, nie ja. Znajdź sobie inny obiekt do maltretowania. Po tych słowach lwo-hiena wstał i zeskoczył ze swojego kamienia. Zanim Kicheko zdążył zareagować, Kivuli zniknął w wysokiej trawie. Usiadł na ziemi i zmarszczył pysk. Czuł się trochę winny, lecz nie zamierzał przepraszać swojego kuzyna. On jest głupi i to jego wina! Wtedy młody lewek usłyszał szelest trawy. Odwrócił się z lekką nadzieją. Zamruczał z radością gdy zobaczył swoją babcię, dawną królową Lwiej Ziemi - Nalę. Lwica należała teraz do starszyzny, lecz często odwiedzała swojego wnuka i opowiadała różne historie. - Cześć babciu! - miauknął Kicheko i podbiegł do babci. Otarł się o jej łapę, a lwica uśmiechnęła się czule i polizała swojego wnuka po puchatej grzywce. - Pokłóciłeś się z Kivulim? - zapytała niespodziewanie starsza lwica. Lewek zastygł. Usiadł i zrobił obrażoną minę. - To jego wina! Nie moja! - Nie powinieneś go oskarżać. - skomentowała lwica. - Ale wiesz... rozumiem trochę co czujesz. Kicheko zastrzygł z zaciekawieniem uszami i spojrzał na babcię. - Naprawdę? Niby skąd? Ty nigdy nie miałaś rodzeństwa ani kuzynów. - zauważył lewek. Nala roześmiała się czule. - Wiesz... to nie jest do końca prawda.. - powiedziała wreszcie. - Czy opowiesz mi o tym historię?! - rozweselił się momentalnie książę. - O tak proszę! - Skoro chcesz... - zamruczała starsza lwica i usiadła. Owinęła swój ogon dookoła swojego wnuka i wzięła głęboki oddech. - To się zaczęło dość dawno temu. Królestwem rządził król Mufasa, a ja... no cóż... byłam małą lwiczką! 1 Wkrótce... Kategoria:Fanfiki